Loving Hearts
by LordTyper
Summary: Elsword has broken up with Aisha after they saved Hamel his heart is broken as he pursues a career of peddling (traveling merchant) he meets a girl named Ara who has trouble containing her lust for .. will new love exist between them? RATING MIGHT CHANGE LATER BEWARE ( from K to T) Ohh by the way i updated it. IF YOU READ IT ALREADY REREAD IT PLEASE! 700 words added


**Haven't written a story in a long time** **excuse me plz **

(Please reread this cuz I updated it ^^)

**Elsword:Lord Knight**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

New characters will be introduced later~

**Chapter I**

**Aftermath of the war**

_**Elsword's POV**_

Elsword stand clothed in a beautiful garment as the king of Hamel granted him a medallion and the rest of his team being given the same. He rubbed Aisha's hand slightly as the ceremony continue and cheers from the crowd grew into a uproar after that we had a party for our team it went well we all got drunk but the day after we decided to disband the team each going our separate ways Rena decided to get married with Raven we gave them our blessings Eve said she needed to revive the nasod race and left for Altera and Chung he begged his father for a long time to go with Eve to Altera eventually he agreed and Chung packed his stuff and sped to Altera. Leaving only me and Aisha together. We lived happily together for 6 months in a house I bought until that day….Aisha told me to come down to the living room she said she had something to tell me she sat on my lap her face inches from mines and told me that It wasn't time for her to settle down yet and she wanted to explore the world. Aisha told she was sorry then gave me a kiss. It took me a long time to get over it I mean who wouldn't the girl you cherish so deeply.

After that I became a peddler asking Helen to teach me the basics of it. She was happy to teach me and offer me some supplies. She taught me how to argue deals and sometimes scam people. After that I said goodbye to Ruben where I lived and set off pursuing my career…..and that has only been a month…

I woke up tears wet my eyes I dreamed about her again …."Aisha" my feelings for you never subsided.

I gather my clothes next to me putting them on with haste and pick up my sword which I gave it a few good swings then placed it in my scabbard. I exited the inn and retrieved my horses Benny and Lucy and saddled to my wagon. Benny was a brown while Lucy being the white one. I take a good look at my wares 3 crates of wheat, some fur , and some good old spice. I waved goodbye to the inn keeper and made my way downtown on the way a burly man by the name of Banthus asked me if Im selling the wheat I reply yes kindly and he offered me 5 silver coins for 2 crates I decline and told him make it 6 he fingered his pouch thinking thank god he was dimwitted and didn't even bother quarreling with me he carried his goods away and I continued going downtown and greeted the townspeople some knew who I was, some didn't. I made my way towards a bakery and bought some sweet rolls. The baker who knew me ask where was I headed I told him I was going towards the town of Solace where the price of spice went up. He gasp and told me "Son watch your behind in the forest rumor has it that a fox there eats every man she sees in there" I gulped a bit since I'm worried that I might be easily seduced. I told him that and he reply "need something to cover your balls then?" he laughed I chuckled at the comment. "I think I'm good without one" I exited the bakery getting into my wagon I saw Banthus running towards me he looked quite pissed I got down to meet him "You Son of A B**** you scammed me" the towns people gathered around us I replied calmly "I'm sorry but I didn't scam you at all" I pulled out my log of what I have bought I show him the price of the wheat. "the price of wheat in this town is higher so I have the right to charge you that price"(btw these crates aren't small) the towns people agreed with me Banthus got enraged and threw a punch at me I swiftly envaded it and pulled out my sword "S***" I realized I left it in the wagon. He kept throwing punches the towns people chuckle knowing who would be the victor. I have to agree with them. I took a deep breath channeling energy into my fist a fire swiftly engulfs my hands a I threw one punch at him KO (explosive fist ) Banthus fell to the floor unconscious I bowed politely to my spectators then got on my wagon and left. "Cheers to Elsword" the baker laughed.

The forest approach me as I entered cautious of forest was rather serene everything in it going about its way. I started to think about the fight with me and Banthus "thank god I studied some fire magic I would have been toast if I didn't." I ended up by a stream outside of the forest where I decided to stay for the night I grabbed my canteen and refilled it and sat down and pulled out my sack I pulled out a hairpin taking a look at it then putting it back the moon was above me casting its rays around me. "tchh night already" I unsaddled Benny and lucy and tied them to a tree (this is not animal abuse) then I pulled out my bed roll and placed it by the stream I got into it and I felt my eyes begin to feel tired and I dozed off. I dreamed of Aisha again. I was sleeping rather soundly when a rustle in my wagon soon woke me up I saw something moving under it I pulled my sword out of its scabbard and made my way to the wagon. A rune lit my other hand. I took a deep breath not knowing whats under and pulled the cover over it felt like my eyes just lost the virginity as a beautiful girl starch naked with a sweet roll in her mouth smirk at me. (lol) She took the sweet roll out of her mouth and jumped on top of me "wahhh" I fell on my back with my attacker on top of me. She stuck her tongue out in a mocking manner she blew something out of her mouth I smelled a sweet scent before my eyes became very drowsy and I fell asleep.

_**Ara's POV**_

I smirked "that's what you get for peeking at me pervert" she stuck her tongue out. She picked up her sweet roll and started eating it while she admire the young man's figure" nice abs" she started laughing messing with his hair and kicking him all over the place (poor Elsword) she saw his sack and decided to rummage around she open it and looked around and pulled out a medallion " ohh look at this solid gold where you get this" she put the medallion on and kept rummaging around and found a hairpin wrapped in paper " ohh boy you never stop surprising me" she unwrapped it putting it on her head not noticing a dark aura emanating from it. She saw a piece of paper in the bottom and pulled it out. It was a sketch of a girl purple hair tied in two pony tails she was beautiful…Around midnight she noticed something was emanating energy into her she saw the hair pin and quickly tried to pull it out but was too late 9 tails sprang from her one tail and her ears turned from brown to white. She screeched violently feeling the urge to eat the poor guy. "Dark El!" she gasp in horror

She grabbed her head shaking it violently as she tries to fight it as she feel age take a toll on her body (duh she's becoming a yama raja so yeah XD)

"no" she said weeping "I made it though 500 years without eating one man this isn't going to happen"(500 more to become human ^^)

She fainted from the pain. The Dark el shattered the aura seeped into her.

_**Elsword' POV**_

"Argg my head hurts" I grasps my head as I stand up..rather disoriented I look down as I see that girl sleeping. I gasp as I noticed my hairpin and medallion on her " you little thief" He saw that the hairpin shattered " what the hell" I picked up the shards "this is dark el its dark powers influences any demon who uses it." He looked at the girl "White ears, nine tails when a normal fox spirit obtains power from the dark el it influences her dark side transforming a troublesome spirit into a man eating leviathan". He reached for his sword and imbued it with fire.

" Gumiho a demon who eats men in order to satisfy their hunger" I should kill her Elsword thought. Before she kills another, Elsword stood next to her ready to execute her as a thought went though his mind. If she wanted to kill me she could have when I was sleeping yet she didn't what the heck. Elsword slowly lowered his sword and crouch to feel her forehead it felt cold Elsword suddenly felt the urge to save her as he snatch her up quickly placing her in his wagon and saddle his horses with very much haste and quickly left the stream heading for Solace

" Hold on girl your not going to die in my hands."

**Well that's done rate and review because it helps me improve my writing "skills"**

**I need for you to say how you like the series so far give me 3 votes to keep going and I'll continue this story.**

**^ -^ I hope you enjoyed this series so far and if you can guess which anime this story Is kinda related to I might consider a complementary one shot ^^ so put on your thinking caps. OwO btw if you catch a sentence that doesn't make sense or a word misspelled plz tell me I scanned over my work and revised it but there's always something's I miss hehehehehe. Adios**

**PS: Ohh I updated it again cuz I read over it finding it almost like trash so I added more to it. And kirito13 won the challenge stated up there so complementary one shot here I come. High Fives to you buddy.**

**Don't mind posting mean reviews cuz it helps me out LOL. I won't report you Promise ^^**


End file.
